Unnamed USS Valentine command division personnel
This is a list of unnamed USS Valentine command division officers. Ballerina This crewman was hallucinating onboard the USS Valentine, pretending to be a ballerina when the Valentine entered a galaxy where dreams became a reality. When a command division officer announced Johnson had barged in the cargo bay, she exclaimed "What?" before falling to the ground. Later when Johnson made an announcement, she sat there talking out loud "Hmm, makes sense. It is a cargo bay." (TNA: "A Strange New Galaxy") Command division officer (2364) This command division officer was listening to a speech made by Jeffery Johnson. (TNA: "A Strange New Galaxy") Later he was working on the bridge when the Ferengi beamed in. (TNA: "The Hero") Later he was walking in a corridor when 3 humans from the 21st century were beamed on board. (TNA: "The Frozen Humans") Crewman with PADD This crewman in command division carried a PADD off the bridge when the away team lead by Adam Williams was heading towards a different turbolift. Durland bumped into him. (TNA: "Adventure") Later he was part of a away team to Samanga 6 but got shot by a Aokian terrorist. (TNA: "Revenge of the Aokians") Crewmembers (2364) These crewmembers were found in several places on the USS Valentine. File:Valentine_command_division_officer_1,_2364.jpg|Working in engineering (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_command_division_officer_2,_2364.jpg|Walking in a corridor (TNA: "Adventure") Played by Jerry O'Malley File:Valentine_command_division_officer_3,_2364.jpg|Walking in a corridor (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_command_division_officer_4,_2364.jpg|Walking in a corridor (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_command_division_officer_5,_2364.jpg|On the bridge (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_command_division_officer_6,_2364.jpg|Walking in a corridor (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_command_division_officer_7,_2364.jpg|Passing the transporter room (TNA: "Adventure", "The Test") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_command_division_officer_8,_2364.jpg|Working on the bridge (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_command_division_officer_9,_2364.jpg|On the bridge (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_command_division_officer_10,_2364.jpg|Accidentally being knocked in a corridor (TNA: "Adventure") Played by a unknown stunt performer File:Valentine_command_division_officer_11,_2364.jpg|Taking part in a meeting (TNA: "Stuck in the Past") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_command_division_officer_12,_2364.jpg|On the bridge (TNA: "Stuck in the Past") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_command_division_officer_13,_2364.jpg|Walking in a corridor (TNA: "Stuck in the Past") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_command_division_officer_14,_2364.jpg|Walking in a corridor (TNA: "Stuck in the Past") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_command_division_officer_15,_2364.jpg|Walking on the bridge (TNA: "Delegate Trouble") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_command_division_officer_16,_2364.jpg|Working on the bridge (TNA: "Delegate Trouble") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_command_division_officer_17,_2364.jpg|Working on the bridge (TNA: "The Lifeform") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_command_division_officer_18,_2364.jpg|Working in engineering (TNA: "The Lifeform") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_command_division_officer_19,_2364.jpg|Working on the bridge (TNA: "The Lifeform") Played by a unknown actress File:Valentine_command_division_officer_20,_2364.jpg|Walkiing on a corridor (TNA: "The Lifeform") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_command_division_officer_21,_2364.jpg|Walking in a corridor (TNA: "The Klingons") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_command_division_officer_22,_2364.jpg|Walking in a corridor (TNA: "The Klingons") Played by a unknown actor File:Valentine_command_division_officer_23,_2364.jpg|On the bridge (TNA: "Ardek") Played by an unknown actor File:Valentine_command_division_officer_24,_2364.jpg|On the bridge (TNA: "Ardek") Played by an unknown actress File:Valentine_command_division_officer_25,_2364.jpg|In main engineering (TNA: "Ardek") Played by an unknown actor File:Valentine_command_division_officer_26,_2364.jpg|In a corridor (TNA: "The Mystery At Starfleet") Played by an unknown actor Engineer This Starfleet crewman worked in engineering when she was listening to a speech by Jeffery Johnson. (TNA: "A Strange New Galaxy") Jason's mother This command division officer was the mother of the civilian Jason. In 2364 she was on duty on the bridge with her husband. Later she, her husband, Jason and family friend Ensign Johnson were walking in a corridor when her son disappeared and she fainted. She also took part in a meeting, she seemed scared as her husband was holding her hand. (TNA: "The Missing Children") Later she was walking in a corridor when she passed three humans from the 21st century. (TNA: "The Frozen Humans") File:Jasons_mother_off_duty.jpg|A command division officer off duty. File:Jasons_mother_on_duty.jpg|A command division officer on duty. Kissing crewman This Starfleet crewman was walking in a corridor in 2364 aboard the Valentine when Wendy Anderson, under the infection of the disease that was carried from the Tsilon was walking awkwardly and smiling at random times. When this crewman asked if she was alright, she ran up to him and kissed him, much to the disgust of a fellow crewman. (TNA: "Mission: Tsilon") Male bridge officer (2364) This command division officer manned a station on the bridge when the Valentine contacted the Romulans. (TNA: "The Frozen Humans") Male crewmember (2364) This Starfleet crewman walked past the security detail assigned to Ssnek in 2364. (TNA: "Delegate Trouble") Scared crewman This command division crewman was hallucinating someone coming after her and a sciences division officer. She told the other crewman to hurry up when he told Jeffery Johnson to run, there is something there. But Johnson did not see anything there. (TNA: "A Strange New Galaxy") Skirted officer This command division ensign in a skant listened to a speech by Jeffery Johnson in 2364. (TNA: "A Strange New Galaxy") Surprised crewman .]] This command division crewman was surprised in a corridor by Jeffery Johnson when he exited the holodeck full of lipstick on. (TNA: "Holodeck Malfunction") Violinist This crewman played the violin while hallucinating in 2364. (TNA: "A Strange New Galaxy") Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Females Category:USS Valentine personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel